You Are Mine' : One Shot Scene : Mau5in Around
by RavingKangaroo
Summary: Commissioned one shot scene based from my other fanficiton, Mau5in Around. This pairing is between Raven and Mau5. Mau5 x OC


(AN: For all of those that have read Mau5in' Around… this is a commissioned One Shot featuring Raven and Mau5. This would have taken place before Raven and Mau5 go on their tour to France. Please note that this is a **commission**, and **_NOT_** an official side part for the story. It should **_NOT_** be considered apart of the original plot.)

…

Sniff the air. Not really to smell an actual smell… but to sense a feeling; an emotion.

His bugged, white eyes watched with curiosity. He thought of the dancing… **their **dancing. The very thought fired his nerves. How he loved it…

Even though the room was pitch black, his white eyes glowed dimly as he watched and illuminated his space. He could see clearly and perfectly.

She stirred…

The hairs on his face and tail prickled with excitement. He knew it was wrong… but he felt determined. He **knew** he had felt something… something **powerful** between she and him… when they were dancing. He wanted to bring it out. He **had** to.

Raven lay in her bed, sleeping soundly and completely unaware of her evening visitor. Mau5 was waiting… just a little longer.

"I… I can make it appear to be a dream…" He mumbled ever so quietly to himself. He reached into his baggy pockets and pulled out the delicate needle. He took it in his long fingers and looked upon it with admiration.

_I__'__ll __only __give __her __a __little__…_ His tail coiled. Soon, Raven would be in a deep sleep. Then he would give her his red mix and awake her slowly. With the combination of the drugs and the grogginess… this moment will be a dream to her. _But __it __will __feel __so __real__… __And __in __dreams, __people __will __be __who __they __really __are__… __act __the __way __they __really __would._

His ears quivered, as he struggled to prevent his teeth from gnawing. His human emotions were fighting back. _This __is __very __wrong. __I __would __be __doing __this __against __her __will__… __won__'__t __I? __She __won__'__t __be __in __her __normal __state of mind __if __my __mix i__s __in __her__… __She __wouldn__'__t __want __it __if __my __drugs __weren__'__t __in __her__… __right?_

But the instinct… the **desire**… was so strong. Mau5 shuddered, starting to become impatient. He had to wait a little longer… just enough until she had reached the state of REM.

His eyes were fixed on her face. He saw her mouth twitch. Suddenly he could see her eyes begin to roll rapidly under her eyelids. Mau5's ears perked up. A huge grin slowly stretched across his face.

He stood up and approached the edge of the bed silently. He knelt down at her side, bringing the needle out in front of him. Carefully, he slid his hand under her exposed arm for support and brought the tip of the needle to her skin.

Now he hesitated… He felt his breath become short. _Should __he __really __do __this? __What __if __she __is __completely __unaware __of __what __she __is __doing?_ He felt his heart sting a bit. But… His large eyes darted from the needle on her arm to her face again. He felt the fur standing straight up on his face. The tug in the back of his skull was so great. He **wanted** her. He **had** to have her.

He continued to watch her face… she had not moved. He then proceeded and stuck the needle down into one of her veins and pushed the syringe down. That made her face twitch uncomfortably and she rolled her head to the side. He stopped the syringe half way and then easily pulled it out. He placed it down and looked back to Raven, curiously. She was starting to stir some more… the drug was taking some effect.

_Now was the time to wake her._

He sat down next to her and reached out. His eager hands gripped her face softly. Her cheeks were very warm and tender to his touch…

"Raven~" he hummed.

She stirred a bit more. Her eyes were still closed.

"Raven~" he said a little louder. His tail was flicking with anticipation.

Gradually, Raven's eyelids began to flutter. She groaned, trying to focus. Still holding her face in his hands, Mau5 pulled her up into a sitting position next to him and kept her stabilized. Finally, Raven brought her hands up and around his own, curious and confused. Her eyes then opened and she stared up into his beaming face. Her expression was dreamy. He couldn't help but feel the rush of desire to see such a lush, calm and oblivious face.

Her eyes glazed a bit and her lips parted softly. "…Mau5?" Her voice sounded so different… it reminded him of something smooth and velvety. Never had she spoken so sweetly towards him. His heart was hammering heavily in his ribcage.

"Lil Raven~" he began, taking one of his hands away from her cheeks and entangling them through her short black hair. "How do you feel?" He asked.

She swayed a bit as her gaze fell down to the center of his chest. She was thinking… feeling out how she really felt at that moment. "I…" She began, almost in a hush whisper. "I feel… warm. My face… feels so hot."

Mau5's circular ears turned straight toward her. "You _are_ warm…" he commented. "Your face is flushed~" The excitement was nagging at his body. He too, felt hot. Very hot. The desire was becoming unbearable.

Then his human senses spoke sharply to him: _I __must __make __sure__… __I __must __make __sure __she __would __really __want __this. __If __she __doesn__'__t__… __it __will __all __be __in __vain._

"Raven~ How do you feel… about me?"

Her gaze wandered back up to his face. She looked slightly puzzled. "Wot…?"

Mau5's lips were quivering… "How would you feel..." He then gripped her face tightly and brought her closer to his face. He could feel her warm breath on his fur. "if I kissed you right now?"

Her breath stopped. But she did not look alarmed. She only continued to stare deeply into his eyes. Her deep, mysterious brown eyes… they were melting his nerves.

"…Would you be able to do that?" She asked, in return. Her response was shocking. He did not think under the influence of his mix, she would be capable of such a reply.

"Would I be able…" He began to repeat.

"Would you kiss me?" She asked. Her face felt even hotter under his hands.

His head was spinning. He was overwhelmed, delighted and confused. He did not understand why she was responding like this. He could not tell…. If she _**really **_wanted this.

Then, instinct kicked in even more. He leaned forward and brought his mouth to hers. He kissed her hard… tasted her unique flavor. He loved it. She was sweet and irresistible.

She was kissing him back. Her lips pushed against him, and she held his wrists delicately in her grasp. The rodent face, rodent mouth and rodent teeth did not repel her. Not _even_ those large, gnarled teeth…

This made his heart rate accelerate. _He __**wanted **__more__…_

He brought his lips away just to take in a heavy breath. He then brought one of his hands away from her face and slipped it between the sheets and her body. _He __had __to __be __**very **__sure__… __before__…_

His fingers glided against her sensitive skin below her belly. This made her breath become sharp. He leaned his face around to her ear. "Lil Raven… how do you feel about _this_?"

Again, she did not answer. Not really. Her hands came to his shoulders and she gripped him tightly. She was panting now.

"Tell me…" He whispered, desperately. _Tell __me__… __tell __me __it's __okay __so __that __I __can __have __you._

"It.. It feels good." Raven gasped.

Mau5 felt his heart being strung out. He took his other free hand and lifted her chin up directly into his face. "Do you want it?"

She swayed again, but there was a slight nod. His large eyes blinked heavily at her. "Do you _really_ want me?"

Her face had become such a bright shade of pink. She leaned close to him now, her lips barely touching his. The words could barely be heard… but they were definitely uttered…

"_Please me."_

The instinct was released. The animal in him had taken over. He now pushed her over down on the bed, bringing his body close to hers.

Her answer had been enough. He did not care at this point if it was still affected by the drugs. She seemed to want him almost as badly as he wanted her. And he took advantage of that.

…

_To be overcome by a mere mouse… did that make you weak? _

…

He could feel her heavy breathing under him. Their breaths were in unison, their pulses were hammering and their bodies were quivering. Mau5 took his arms and quickly striped Raven's upper half. His hands slid across her smooth skin. Her skin almost burned under his touch. She was so warm…

_He had wanted this for so long… the first time was not real… but this… this might just be._

Raven had sat up again and wrapped her arms around his neck. She clinged to him, kissing him tenderly as her eyes continued to flutter open and closed. He felt the excitement rushing through his body. All the blood had left his head. He held her tightly to him, still shivering… He was so aroused… but he wanted to make this last as long as he could.

Raven then paused… she took her face and brushed it against his face. He could feel his whiskered lips sticking to her eyelashes. In that moment, he felt one last sense of logic. He could observe her without being overcome by his lust. He watched as she breathed with him, her bare chest glued to his own. There was something about the way she stayed so close to him, but so still….

_I __don__'__t __want __to __be __alone__…_ She seemed to say. _But__… __did __that __imply __she __wanted __to __be __with __him?_

He felt his body tense. The desire was too strong. His body told him he had to give in to his urges. It did not matter any more… _She __had __committed __to __him __now__… __and __he __would __have __her__… __even __if __it __were __just __this __night._

He gently laid her back down on the bed, and hovered over her. His hands had worked the button and zipper of her pants and he began to slide them down her hips. Still, she did not resist. Still, she seemed to cling to him.

"Lil Raven…" He whispered softly, as he started to remove his own clothes.

She looked him into his eyes. There was a cyan white light dimly reflecting on her face and reflecting in her eyes. It was the light glowing from his eyes... and his large mouth… The light of adrenalin.

"You are mine." He said, hushly.

That night then filled his head with cries of pleasure and passionate kisses. But what he did not gain was the truth. He would still not know if the girl he had stolen away truly felt for him as he did for her.


End file.
